Jealous
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: "Yeah, is Alexandra Cabot here?" She asked. Casey just looked at her. All of a sudden she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "May I ask who's looking for her?" She asked softly, but curiously. "Yeah, tell her it's Tisha, her fiancée." She stated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So this is a new Casey/Alex fic. It's only going to be about three chapters long. For those of you who read my story 'Temptation Of The Blade' I'm still trying to figure out what to do with it or whether to continue it at all. I hope you all like this new one, though. *_***

Chapter 1

Casey sighed in content as she sat down on Alex's couch and wrapped the blanket around her. She couldn't believe that she and Alex had been together for a month already. Sometimes it seemed as if they had been together longer while other times made it seem as if they had just gotten together yesterday.

At first, nearly everyone had been against the idea of the two of them dating because they didn't think it was a good idea. Alex was new and they both worked for the DA's office. They kept trying to persuade the two of them to just forget about the time they had kissed they day after they had met each other, and that the both of them were going to end up hurt because it was nothing more than a fling. Well, that's what Olivia had told her and of course, Casey took no notice of what Olivia had said because she didn't believe her. She had a feeling that Olivia had feelings for Alex and that's why she was against them dating.

She sighed slightly, biting her lip. She could really see her relationship with Alex heading somewhere and she knew it was a good somewhere. She didn't doubt their relationship and neither did she because the both of them knew that they were good together.

It was surprising, yet strange because she knew that she already loved her, but she was too chicken to tell her. Deep down, she was afraid that if she told her now, she might get freaked out and leave her. She didn't want that to happen, so she decided that she could wait a while.

She came out of her thoughts when she felt the couch slightly dip. She turned her head and gave Alex a smile. She wrapped her arm around her and handed her a mug full of hot chocolate. "Thanks honey," she said as she took a sip of the sweet beverage.

Alex smiled and started kissing her neck. Casey sighed slightly as her body shivered with pleasure. Anticipation was beginning to build up in her and she couldn't wait to rip her clothes off and to have her ravish her body. "So, do you wanna watch that movie, now?" She asked as she continued to ravish her neck in sweet kisses.

Leaning forward, she placed her mug on her coffee table, and then leaned back against her. She looked at her and gave her a smile. "Forget the movie, I wanna have some fun." She giggled as she climbed into her lap, straddling her.

Alex chuckled as Casey leaned in to kiss her. "Sounds much more entertaining."

Casey smirked as she kissed her. "It does, doesn't it?" She mumbled against her lips as she began pushing off Alex's jacket.

Once she had it off, she threw it onto the ground. Locking her arms around her neck, she pulled her closer. Her body tingled when she felt her hands inching up under her white top and rest on her waist.

Alex let her tongue flick out and trace her upper lip, begging for access, which she gladly gave. Their tongues collided, thrusting against one another, fighting for dominance. In the end Alex won. Their tongues gently massaged the other. She was always so surprised at how soft Alex's tongue was against hers. Casey moaned as the kiss deepened.

She smiled against her mouth when she began untying her top. She was wearing a white wrap top that tied at the side. She ran her hands down along her chest slowly opening her blouse, letting her fingers gently graze her flesh as each button came undone. She stopped what she was doing when she realised that Alex had her top opened and she was trying to pull it off of her. Holding up her arms, she pulled it up and over her head and let it drop to the couch. She brought her hands back up and began unbuttoning her blouse again. When she was done, she shrugged it off her shoulders and she pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. They were both now left in only their pants and bra.

Climbing off of Alex, she gripped her hand and pulled her up off of the couch. Giving her a sly grin, she began leading Alex towards her bedroom, planning on thoroughly enjoying her night with her.

XXX

Sighing in content, Casey rested her head in the crook of Alex's neck, throwing her arm across her chest. Alex wrapped her arm around her tighter, pulling her impossibly closer.

They just lay there for a few minutes in silence before she let out an unanticipated giggle. She tried to stifle it, wondering where it had come from. She giggled again, causing Alex to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry, now." She said simply. It kind of was funny in a way because she had just taken her out to dinner to celebrate their one month anniversary, but she had given her such a workout that she was feeling hungry again.

Alex chuckled as she gently tilted her head up towards her, so she was looking at her. "What, did dinner not fill you up?" She smirked.

Casey giggled some more. "Well, you did just give me a work out." She ran her hand down along her bare chest.

Alex turned onto her side slightly and pulled her closer. Her breasts pressed against her chest. "So, what do you want to eat?" She asked curiously as she lightly pecked her lips.

"Hmm, I feel like… pancakes." She smirked.

Alex chuckled as she untangled herself from her. "Pancakes it is." She sat up and Casey watched as she reached over the edge of the bed to pick up her panties. She slipped them on, and then stood up. She sat up with the covers wrapped around her and watched Alex grab her pyjama top and shorts and pull them on, and then walk away. She stopped and bent down, picking something up. She turned and threw it at her. She caught it and looked at it. It was her panties. "You coming," she asked, smirking.

Casey nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." When she left, she climbed out of the bed and slipped on her black lace panties. She grabbed her t-shirt from the end of the bed and threw it on her.

Just as she walked out of her room, a knock came to her apartment door. "I got it," she shouted to Alex as she walked towards the mahogany door. When Casey opened the door, she was surprised to see a woman standing there. She had cream skin and her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Her brown eyes bored into Casey. Casey gave her a small smile. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, is Alexandra Cabot here?" She asked.

Casey just looked at her. All of a sudden she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "May I ask who's looking for her?" She asked softly, but curiously.

"Yeah, tell her it's Tisha, her fiancée." She stated matter-of-factly.

Casey's heart just stopped and her eyes went wide. "What?"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? This is probably going to be a two or three shot. Do you want me to put up the next chapter? I already have it wrote out.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You're all awesome. *_***

Chapter 2

Casey stood there with wide eyes as the woman standing in front of her, just smirked. Casey could see it in her eyes, just how much she was enjoying the shock she had just caused her. The words kept replaying over and over in her head like a broken record. _'Yeah, tell her it's Tisha, her fiancée.' _ It was insane. Alex didn't have a fiancée. Surely she would have told her… wouldn't she? Not unless she had just been using her this last month for sex, since apparently she was putting out.

Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears and all she wanted to do was smack the woman standing in front of her for telling lies, for being a malicious bitch who was trying to steal her woman. She tried not to believe what she was saying, but something deep inside of her was clawing at her, telling her it was true. Why else would she just show up like this?

Her eyes got even wider. Had she stole another woman's woman? She didn't think she would be able to live with herself if that was the case. She still found it hard to believe, though. She didn't have any pictures of her around her apartment and there were no other female objects – clothes, perfume, jewellery, etc. – around her apartment, except for hers. The only pictures she had of women were of her and her family pictures. There was nothing to show that she knew this woman, yet she still found herself pissed at the possibility that it might be true.

Coming out of her thoughts, she tried to hold back her emotions as she spoke. "I guess you'll want to come in?" She mumbled, standing back to allow her in.

"Yes, I would actually." She said rather ignorantly and Casey could hear the smugness in her voice. It just made her want to smack her even more.

When she walked in, Casey shut the door behind her. Turning, she seen Alex standing in the middle of the living room completely frozen with her eyes slightly widened. The look on her face confirmed what Tisha had just told her. Shaking her head slightly, she walked past Tisha and towards the hallway, the tears now spilling down over her cheeks. Going into Alex's room, she slammed the door shut behind her and went about picking up her clothes and throwing them on as she continued to sob. She had to get out of here. She couldn't deal with it. It was too painful to even just think about Alex using her while being engaged to someone else.

She heard the room door slowly open and shut, but she didn't turn around. She already knew who it was. She could hear her familiar footsteps scuffling across the carpeted floor. Her hand touched her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off. Her heart breaking as she did so. "Case… please…" she pleaded.

Casey turned around and glared at her. "Is she still here?" She growled.

Alex just nodded solemnly. "Yes," she whispered.

Bending down, she picked up her shoes and sat down angrily on the bed. As she began pulling them on, Alex sat down beside her. She reached out and placed a hand on her leg. Casey felt a tingle shoot through her entire body. It was the same one she felt every time she touched her. "Case… please… talk to me." She pleaded softly.

Casey stood up. "There's nothing to talk about, Alex." She stated sharply.

She felt Alex grab her arm, but it wasn't tight. She knew she didn't want to hurt her, physically that is. Her heart, though, was broke. She turned her, so she was looking at her. She could see tears in her eyes along with what looked like fear. Was she afraid? "There's everything to talk about, Casey," she whispered.

"What? Like how you lied to me?" She spat angrily. "How you were just using me?"

Alex just looked at her and she looked like she had just smacked her in the face. "I-I would never… lie to you or… _use_ you!" She stated firmly, seeming almost disgusted by the notion as she gripped both her shoulders.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me you were engaged now… did you?" She asked, but there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to." She said softly.

"I think I have the right to know if you're gonna get married." She stated. "Was I just some piece of ass to you?" She whispered, afraid of her answer.

"Casey, why would you think that?" She sighed. "I'm not getting married. We're not engaged anymore. It's been over for a long time." She said softly.

Casey just looked at her as the tears continued to fall down her face. She felt a small spark of hope light up within her. Maybe she wasn't lying to her. Maybe it was over, but why was Tisha here claiming she was lying to her? "Casey, why would I lie to you when I…" she trailed off sighing. "Look, why don't you go home and I'll sort this mess out, and I'll drop by later." She said softly as she leaned down and pressed her lips against hers.

Casey nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Okay," she whispered, sniffling.

Alex pulled Casey into a hug and she rested her head against her chest. She was still only in her vest top and pyjama shorts. "Casey… babe… you don't know how much you mean to me. I would _never_ lie to you." She said softly as she kissed the top of her head.

Casey nodded her head against her warm chest. She could hear the soft thrumming of her heart and she knew she wasn't lying. Her heartbeat wouldn't be this calm if she was lying to her, that much she did know. "Okay," she whispered once again.

Alex pulled away and she watched as she picked up her hoodie from the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled it on. If she was being honest, she was glad that she was now more covered going back out to her. Casey didn't want Tisha to see anymore of Alex's body. She was her woman and if that bitch wanted a fight, she was going to get one. She may be still slightly angry at Alex, but she wasn't letting her go without a fight.

When she was ready, she gripped her hand and the both of them walked out of the room. Casey saw Tisha sitting on the couch with a smug look on her face. That really pissed her off. Stopping, she turned to Alex and gripped the collar of her hoodie and pulled her down into a very heated kiss. Her hand twisted the cloth of her jumper as she let her tongue flick out and trace her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues thrust and twisted together, fighting for dominance. Eventually she let Alex take the lead and slow it down into a more passionate kiss. She moaned into her mouth when she deepened it more than she could have ever hoped.

They only broke apart when air was needed. "Call me," she whispered against her lips before lightly pecking them. Turning, she gave a smug smile to Tisha, who was just glaring at her.

Her smile got even bigger as she walked towards the door. She knew now for sure that she loved Alex and she was going to tell her when she dropped by later on.

XXX

Alex stood there, just glaring at Tisha. She couldn't believe she had just shown up like that and especially when Casey had been at her place. Alex had never wanted the two of them to meet. In fact, the only reason she had never told Casey about Tisha was because she had just wanted to completely forget about her. She was nothing to her now. She had no feelings for her whatsoever and she was going to drill that into her head if she had to. She wanted her completely gone out of her life and she didn't know why she couldn't just understand that.

She thought she had been free of her vileness when she had moved to Manhattan. Apparently she had found her, though. That really pissed her off. Couldn't she just be happy for once? All she wanted to do was just be with Casey. She wanted to marry her, to have kids with her. Now, she wasn't even sure that future would even be possible. Her heart constricted in her chest as she thought about a life without her love. She wasn't even sure Casey wanted to be with her anymore.

Maybe she should have told her about Tisha. She knew it would have been the right thing to do, but she had been having such a good time that she didn't want to ruin it with the story of a psychotic ex.

It is true that she and Tisha had been engaged. At first she had been in love with her, but then one day she had changed. She had become self-destructive and she had found her love for her lessening with each day that had passed. She had found that she had only stayed with her because she had wanted to help her, but one day when she came home and found Tisha in bed with a man that had been the last straw. She had kicked her out, moved to Manhattan and put in a request for a transfer.

She had cut off all ties with Tisha and she had never heard from her until now. Tisha hadn't even known where she was, so she wondered how she had found her.

"What are you doing here, Tisha?" She growled as she came out of her thoughts.

Tisha got up off the couch and tried to seductively saunter over to her, but all it was doing was making her gag. "Well, I want you back." She smiled as she reached her.

"Well, I don't want you!" She stated firmly.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby." She said flirtatiously as she tried to wrap her arms around her.

She shoved her away from her, not in the mood for her games. "Don't touch me!" She growled. "How did you find me?"

She just smirked. "Bob looked you up and so I took the opportunity to come visit."

"Well, now you can leave!" She exclaimed.

She moved closer to her again. "Why don't you forget about that whore? You know I can give you pleasure that she can't?" She said seductively once more.

Alex had to hold back the bile that was gathering in the back of her throat. She was absolutely insane if she thought she was leaving Casey and taking her ass back. There was not a chance in hell she would do that. She would sooner die. "She's not a whore," she growled. "She's a better woman than you'll ever be!" She shouted. No one called Casey names and got away with it.

"Alex, why can't you see that I'm still in love with you?" She whined. "I want you back."

Alex gripped her arm, but not too tight, so she wasn't hurting her. "I _don't_ love you, I _don't_ want you back. In fact, I want you to leave and stay the hell away from me and, Casey." She said as she dragged her towards the apartment door. When she reached it, she pulled it open. She shoved her out into the hall. "Do yourself a favour. Go back to, Bob and _don't_ come near me ever again!" She exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

As she was walking away from it, she heard a thump against it and she knew she had kicked it. She shook her head. This night had been going so great until _she _had turned up.

She sighed as she ran her hands down along her face. Grabbing her keys and phone off of the table, she slipped on a pair of sneakers and walked out of her apartment. She didn't care that she was still in her pyjamas. She had spare clothes over at Casey's, which is where she was going.

She just had to see her. She would get down on her knees and kiss her feet and beg for forgiveness if she had to. There was no other woman she wanted to be with and she had to let her know that. She was going to marry her and of that she was sure, whether it was tomorrow or ten years from now.

She was going to marry that woman.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Do you want me to add the next chapter?**

**Next chapter should be up soon. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter for you all. *_***

Chapter 3

The hollow, emptiness settled in as Casey curled up into a ball even more. She gripped her wool blanket and pulled it tighter around her, trying to stop the trembling of her body. Hot, salty tears spilled down over her now reddened cheeks. Her eyes were red, sore and swollen and her nose felt raw from all of the wiping. She felt so hurt that Alex had lied to her about Tisha. She couldn't believe that Alex had a fiancée and that she had never told her. She had never even uttered a word about it.

She sighed as she bit her lower lip. She thought that when you were in a relationship that you told you partner everything, but apparently Alex didn't see it like that. Instead, she lied to her. The entire month they had been together was nothing but a lie, and Casey felt like such a fool for believing that Alex could have actually loved her.

Now, she had nothing. Her heart was broken. She felt used, empty and hurt.

How could she have been so gullible? So stupid? So… in love?

A strangled sob escaped her throat and she clasped her hand over mouth, trying to muffle it, even though, nobody could hear. She didn't want to cry over Alex, but she couldn't help herself. She loved that frustrating woman with all of her heart and though, she was angry at her she still didn't want to let her go.

She was terrified of losing Alex, but the question was, was Alex afraid of losing her?

She groaned as she raised her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, dropping her head to rest against them. She was so confused. How could she still be in love with a woman who lied straight to her face?

Her head shot up when she heard knocking against her apartment door. Sniffling, she decided to just ignore it. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now. "Casey… open up… please?" It was Alex, pleading.

"Go away, Alex!" Casey shouted, wincing slightly at the pain in her throat.

"Please, open the door?" She begged through the piece of wood that was blocking her entrance.

"No!" Casey exclaimed stubbornly. "I want you to go!" She yelled, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking over towards the door.

"I'm not leaving, Casey. I can be just as stubborn as you," Alex persisted.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be staying out there all night then," Casey said as she leaned against the door.

"Fine by me," Alex retorted.

Gulping, Casey sighed as she slid down the length of the door and sat on the floor. She slumped back against the cool wood. Why couldn't Alex just leave her alone? She wasn't even sure she wanted to see her right now.

She needed space.

XXX

Alex sat on the floor out in the bright hallway, feeling like a hermit. She felt so alone without Casey. The fact that she was right behind the door did nothing to make her feel any better. She had a feeling that she had really messed things up and she had no idea how she was going to fix it.

She knew Casey wasn't going to give her the time of day. Hell, she wouldn't even open the door and let her into her apartment. She sighed. Casey was always stubborn like that. That was one thing she had learned over the last month.

She sighed as the tears began to spill down her face. She couldn't believe she had messed things up.

After an hour of sitting outside of her apartment door, she turned slightly and rested the side of her head against the door. "Please… open the door, Casey?" She pleaded once again.

"Alex… please…" she trailed off.

"Casey, please let me talk to you, and I promise I'll leave if you want me to, but only after you listen to me." She said boldly. She wasn't leaving without explaining herself to Casey.

XXX

Casey sighed as she listened to Alex pleading on the other side of the door. Sniffling, she bit her lip and stood up. Sucking in a deep breath, she wrapped her slim fingers around the cool handle of the door and twisted it, pulling it open. "What do you want, Alex?" She asked as she tried to stop the tears from spilling over, as she let her green eyes settle on her.

"I want to talk to you," Alex said, and Casey could hear the emotion in her voice, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Please," she begged, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Huh, so the Ice Queen does have a heart," she muttered as she stepped back to allow Alex into her apartment. "I was afraid you were like Tin Man," she muttered once again as she shut her apartment door and sluggishly walked over to her couch and sat down, slumping against the soft cushions.

"Please… don't be like that, Casey," she spoke softly as she sat down on the couch, leaving a gap between them.

Casey felt her eyes tear up some more. She missed the way she used to touch her when they were cuddled up on the couch. She missed the way she used to make her feel when they made love. She missed everything! _Get a grip, Casey, it hasn't even been an hour, _she scolded herself for her overreacting.

She sighed. But what a long hour it had been. It had felt like an eternity. If Tisha hadn't have showed up then they would have been cuddling right now. That fact hurt even more. Their night had been ruined by some tramp who claimed to be Alex's fiancée. Casey felt her anger boil up even more. "How am I supposed to react?" She snapped.

"Casey… baby, please… you gotta let me explain," Alex pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain, Alex. You lied to me, and you broke my heart… end of story!" She exclaimed bitterly, looking away from the blonde sitting on her couch.

Casey looked back to Alex when she heard her sob. "I-I didn't m-mean to… b-break your… h-heart," she sobbed some more. "I-I didn't even… k-know th-that, Tisha… knew w-where I-I… lived," she sniffled, running her hand under her nose.

Casey frowned, looking at her. "What?"

Alex just looked up at her and nodded her head. "I-I thought that… wh-when I moved… th-that I had cut all... ties fr-from… her," she admitted.

"So…" Casey trailed off, unsure of what to say. Had she overreacted just a little bit?

Alex looked at her, blue eyes staring into green. "I came home… from work o-one night… and I caught her… in bed w-with another… m-man," she sniffled.

Casey's mouth just dropped a little, forming an 'O' shape. She felt her anger begin to dissipate a little. Had Alex really been hurt by this woman? She felt her own eyes tear up some more. Had she taken Alex for granted herself? After all, if Tisha had never cheated on her, then she and Alex would have never gotten together and Alex would never have transferred. "S-so if, Tisha had never cheated on you… th-then… we wouldn't be together… r-right now?" She questioned. She didn't know why she needed to know the answer to that, but she felt that it was something that she just had to ask. Maybe for her own peace-of-mind?

Alex shook her head. "I would have left her anyway. She had become self-destructive… drinking and taking drugs…" she sighed. "I tried to get her help, but… she wouldn't take it. Finding her in bed with someone else… was the last straw," she said.

Reaching out, Casey found herself gripping Alex's hand. "How did she find you?" She asked, whispering.

"Bob, the guy she cheated on me with, looked me up… and that's how." Alex scooted closer to her. "Tisha's gone, Casey. I swear there was nothing between us when we got together," Alex reassured.

Casey nodded as she slung her arms around Alex. She wasn't ready to let her go, and so, she found herself believing Alex and not caring about their stupid fight anymore. "I'm sorry I misjudged you," Casey mumbled into her neck.

"I should have told you about, Tisha, sooner, but… I just wanted to forget about her," Alex admitted, wrapping her arms around her tighter. "Casey, please don't listen to anything anyone says about us… unless it's good of course," she giggled a little.

Smiling, Casey pulled back a little and gave her a small, teary smile. "Truce?" She asked.

Alex grinned. "Truce," she agreed. She sighed. "I do love you, Casey," she said passionately.

Casey nodded her head. "I know… I love you, too," she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against her lover's. They finally admitted their feelings for one another and it felt like such a relief.

She realised now that the both of them had been hurt, and the truth of the matter was that they loved each other.

And maybe she had overreacted, and maybe Alex should have told her sooner, but now… Casey had no doubt that they were stronger because of it.

The End.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
